Russian Dreams
by NiennaAngel
Summary: TalaxClaude kinda... you'll have to read to figure out where the kinda comes into play. My take on a sequel to Elemental Gypsy's Spanish Nights. Claude is dreaming about a certain someone


Okay, I read the last chapter of Elemental Gypsy's "Spanish Nights" and just had to write a sequel if Gypsy would let me. She said I could so I stayed up and wrote this oneshot. If you haven't read her story I highly suggest you go and do that. Technically this stands on its own, but it makes so much more sense if you read her story as well. Please read and review!

_blah_ - Dream

Dedicated to Elemental Gyspsy for the inspiration!

_----------------------------------------------- _

_The sound of water droplets falling was the first thing that he had heard. Blinking, he looked around his surroundings. He was standing in a temple that looked like it was made out of diamond._

"_Where am I?" he asked._

_He walked over to the entrance of the temple and all he could see was pure white snow, it seemed endless. The bright sun hung in a clear blue sky, making the snow look as if it was tinge with gold. Gasping loudly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into a warm, toned chest. Although startled, he found himself falling limp in these arms, his eyes suddenly falling shut. This being, who was holding him close, felt familiar. Very familiar._

"_I've been looking for you," The figure whispered. "I've been searching for you… Claude."_

_Claude willed his eyes open but they weren't responding. He felt something warm fall upon his lips and a small voice in the back of is head said that this familiar stranger was kissing him. He stood still and allowed these lips to flitter and move over his own. He felt hands ghosting over his skin as they moved slowly to the sound of an orchestra in the background. He wasn't really sure where the music was coming from, but then again he had moved his face to the curve of his mystery partner's neck. He had yet to figure out who this redhead was, but it didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was that he was thoroughly enjoying himself in the other's embrace. Claude felt fingers slip beneath his chin and his head tilted back before lips covered his own in a kiss that was equal parts passion and sweetness._

Claude sat bolt upright in bed gasping for air. He had been having these dreams for three months and he was no closer to discovering the identity of the redhead in that diamond temple. Sighing he threw the covers off his of sweat covered body. He really needed to get some control over his subconscious sometime soon. Waking up in the middle of the night every night was not good for his beyblading performance. They were in the middle of a tournament and Miguel was getting on his case about how badly he was performing in practice and in the arena. The only good thing about the entire tournament at the rate it was going was that he was becoming good friends with Tala. He was surprised at how much in common they had. They really were a lot alike and for some reason Claude found himself trusting Tala with more information about his past than anyone else. He was telling the wolf things even Miguel didn't know, things about his personality disorder and why he even had one.

Claude stopped in his tracks and looked around. Somehow he had not only gotten dressed and left the hotel they were staying in, but he had managed to get himself lost in the middle of Moscow without realizing any of it. He really had to do something about his ability to concentrate soon. He looked around trying to find some way to get someplace he knew, but all of the signs were in Russian and he didn't speak a language aside from Spanish and English. Sighing he decided that the best option would be to turn around and try and retrace his footsteps. Unfortunately the snow had started to pick up and he couldn't find his footprints more than a few feet back. He was seriously screwed. He kept walking in hopes of stumbling across a hotel of any kind if not the one the BBA was renting rooms in for them. "It's not exactly the best idea for you to be walking around here all alone at night." Claude whirled around to come face to face with a smirking Tala. The redhead walked over and stood inches from the eagle. "Why are you out here? It's freezing?"

"In all honesty I have no idea. I don't even remember getting dressed let alone coming outside and wandering around the city. I guess I was too lost in my thoughts to notice what I was doing. What are you doing out here?" Claude tilted his head to the side in curiosity as he wrapped his arms around his body shivering. It was getting really cold really fast.

"Aaron woke up Miguel when he realized you weren't in your bed and then Miguel woke me up thinking you might be with me. I'm not entirely sure why he would think that, but oh well. I told him I'd come out and look for you then shooed him back to Kai." Tala stepped closer and started rubbing Claude's back to help warm him up. "We should be getting back to the hotel quickly. This storm is going to be turning into a blizzard in no time." Claude nodded his agreement and allowed Tala to lead him back to the hotel. "What were you thinking about so deeply that you didn't notice you left the hotel?"

"A dream I had of this temple made out of diamonds in a sea of snow. I've been having it every night for a couple of months, but I can't figure out what it means. The worst part is that the person in the temple with me seems so familiar, but I can't figure out why." Claude sighed softly as he turned his gaze to the snow at his feet. It really was freezing. He wasn't looking forward to going back to bed with only the covers to keep him warm. If only he knew who his dream partner was in real life than maybe, just maybe, he would have someone real to curl up to at night.

"Do you think that maybe Osma took control when you started to get that lost in your thoughts about your dream?" Tala questioned softly. The subject of Claude's second personality was always tricky territory. He would have to be very careful with how this conversation progressed if he didn't want Claude running away from him or pushing him away figuratively speaking.

"It's possible, but I'm not sure. Osma only protects me from outside harm. He wouldn't get me lost in a city I'm unfamiliar with." Claude lifted his eyes to look into Tala's ice blue orbs and forced a smile. "It's okay Tala. No need to worry."

"You almost got caught out in a blizzard because you were thinking. I think that's cause to worry." Claude shrugged in response which received as sigh from the wolf. Tala draped his arm over Claude's shoulders and pulled him close. "You're freezing! It's a good thing we're only two blocks from the hotel now. It's going to take awhile for me to get you all warmed up."

"You're going to warm me up?" Claude questioned curiously.

"Somebody has to and I'm certainly not taking Miguel away from Kai. Kai might try to kill me if I did that." Claude laughed softly but it quickly turned into a cough. "Come on, let's pick up the pace. You'll be really sick come morning if you don't. Do you remember what time you woke up?"

"Around 11:30 I think. Why?"

"It's just past midnight now. You've been out here for half an hour and it's below zero. If I hadn't come looking for you, you probably would have died of hypothermia by morning." Tala slipped his arm from Claude's shoulders to his waist pulling him closer as they approached the hotel. Once inside Tala led Claude up to the room he had all to himself since Bryan was sleeping in Oliver's single room like he did every night. He started the shower and waited until the water was just a few degrees above what would be comfortable. "Stay under the water until it starts to cool. I'll get some of your clothes from your room and lend you one of my sweaters. Do you drink decaf coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate please" Claude replied softly. Tala brushed his fingers along the eagle's face lightly before leaving to get Claude's clothes. Claude stayed under the water for a good hour before climbing out and finding his clothes folded neatly on the counter along with a large thick sweater that must have been Tala's. He got dressed and made his way into the bedroom to find Tala pulling a mug out of the room's microwave. The wolf held the mug out to him and he accepted it with an appreciative smile. "Thank you. Not just for the hot chocolate, but for taking care of me as well. It really means a lot to me." Claude blushed lightly at his small admission.

"Anytime. I was a little worried when you said you didn't know how you got to the shadier part of Moscow. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I'm still a little cold though." Tala rested his hand on the middle of Claude's back before guiding him over to the bed and pulling back the covers. Claude took the hint and sat down on the bed letting Tala pull the covers over his body. Once the eagle had finished the hot chocolate he placed the mug on the bedside table. Tala climbed into the bed on the other side before turning off the light. Claude was grateful for the darkness because it hid his blush well. "Tala?"

The wolf pulled Claude into his arms and held him tightly. "You'll stay warmer if you use my body heat. Just try to relax and go to sleep." Claude nodded and snuggled into an embrace that felt oddly familiar. The last thing his mind processed was a soft kiss being placed on the top of his head before sleep claimed his exhausted body.

_He walked through the diamond temple watching the snow fall lightly outside. Somehow despite the snowfall the ground was still lit by the moon and stars. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back into a firm chest._

"_I'm waiting for you Claude."_

"_Help me find you. I feel like I already know you, but I can't figure it out."_

"_I'll wait. I promise."_

"_Please, I need you to help me."_

"_You'll find me on your own without the help of anyone, not even Osma."_

_Suddenly it all clicked for the eagle. He tried to turn around but still found he couldn't. "Tala."_

----------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed that. I know I could go further, but I'm not going to. I'll leave that option up to Gypsy since technically it's her idea. Also, the first dream is copied from her "Spanish Nights" story and I only added on the last few lines at the end. I must give credit where credit is due. Thank you for reading and now please, please, please review!


End file.
